Trying To Kill Sasuke
by CupcakeGirlyGirl
Summary: Sai keeps trying to kill Sasuke but a certain blonde keeps getting in the way. "Sasuke I think someone is trying to kill me," I said as he just rolled his eyes. "Why would someone try to kill you?" said Sasuke. "Are you crazy? Look at the many times I've been hurt!" I said as Sasuke smirked.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Warning: Sasuke x Naruto. Do not like then do not read please._

_**Inspiration: Trying to Kill Sasuke by FighitngDreamersPro. Go on YouTube to see their channel.**_

Chapter One

Sai's Point of View

I grinned as I baked brownies. But they weren't any type of brownies. I had them poisoned with bird poison. I mean Sasuke loves hawks now. So why not just kill Sasuke with a poison for something he loves the most? Hawks are part bird; at least I think they are. As the brownies was done baking in the oven. I took them out of the oven and set them down on the table.

I grabbed a saucer and put a big slice of brownie on the saucer and took it to Sasuke. He was sitting on a couch reading a book. I put it down on the coffee table as Sasuke looked up from his book at me.

"For you," I said as he nodded.

"Thanks," he said as he went back to reading his book.

I sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Sasuke to eat his brownie. I want me to be the last thing he sees before slowly dying by the poison. But he just kept reading his damn book! It was almost like he had forgotten about the brownie I had baked specially for him!

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Naruto who didn't look happy at all. He frowned and sat down on the couch in front of Sasuke and me.

"I had the most terrible day!" said Naruto as he crossed his arms. "You wouldn't believe what just happened to me. I was walking down the street and do you know who I bump into? It was Tsunade! And she just kept walking on without giving me a glance! Like what the hell? Who could not recognize me? Tsunade and I have ancient history! How can she walk like that without looking at me?"

"Too bad," said Sasuke as he continued on reading his book.

"You know what! Screw you! I'm leaving. But before I do that I'll take your brownie!" said Naruto as he grabbed the brownie and shoved it into his mouth. "Ugh! Gross! Who the fuck made this?"

Naruto went by the fireplace and spit the brownie out in the fire. He turned around to face Sasuke and me.

"Why does my day have to be terrible? I'll just go to the spa and…" Naruto fell down on the ground with sigh while Sasuke turned to look at me with an unreadable expression.

"What was in the brownie?" asked Sasuke as I looked away.

"Nothing just chocolate," I said.

"I think we should take him to Sakura," said Sasuke as I nodded and slung Naruto over my shoulder.

* * *

Naruto did recover from the poison. In fact right now he was lying down in his bed watching television. I sighed and grabbed a rope and tied it between the railings of the stairs. I went over the robe and raced downstairs. Sasuke was bound to come downstairs when I say something that will make sprint!

"Oh My God! Itachi! I see Itachi!" I screamed as I heard someone stomping in the hallway.

I turned to look towards the stairs and saw Naruto storming through the hallway. I face palmed as he fell down the stairs while Sasuke looked at Naruto falling down. As Naruto landed on the floor groaning I looked at Sasuke with a glare. Why can't he die?

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" said Naruto as Sasuke knelt down beside him. "Take me to Sakura. I think my arm is broken!"

Sasuke grabbed the rope and turned to look at me.

"So where did you see Itachi?" asked Sasuke. "Oh and thanks for the rope. I'm better prepared to capture him!"

"I…I think he went off running," I said as I slung Naruto over my shoulder to see Sakura again.

* * *

Naruto was alright. He was resting in his bed right now with a broken arm and ankle. I sat at the kitchen table tapping my nails against the hard wood. Why can't Sasuke die? I suddenly got up with an awesome idea. I grabbed a frying pan and stood by the kitchen door waiting for Sasuke to come home.

Naruto was resting upstairs and probably was asleep so why would he come down to the kitchen? And besides Naruto will take a complete ten minutes just to come down the stairs; I will get Sasuke definitely this time. Suddenly I heard Sasuke opening the front door and talking on his cell phone.

"Yes Karin Naruto's fine. He's just has a broken arm and ankle," said Sasuke as the kitchen door opened.

I took a breath in and waited for the kitchen door to open. After thirty long seconds the door opened and I closed my eyes and smacked "Sasuke" in the face.

"Ouch! Why do bad things always happen to me?" I heard someone say and it certainly didn't sound like Sasuke. I opened my eyes and peered down at Naruto rubbing his forehead. I immediately threw the frying pan out the window and knelt down beside Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Sai I don't want to die!" said Naruto with wide eyes.

"Well of course not!" I said.

I looked towards the front door as Sasuke walked through it with an elegant eyebrow raised.

"What happened now?" asked Sasuke as Naruto groaned.

"Too much bad luck!" said Naruto as I slung him over my shoulder again.

* * *

Naruto's Point of View

"Sasuke I think someone is trying to kill me," I said as he just rolled his eyes.

"Why would someone try to kill you?" said Sasuke.

"Are you crazy? Look at the many times I've been hurt!" I said as Sasuke smirked.

"That's your problem. You're just clumsy and stupid," said Sasuke as Naruto screamed.

"How is breaking my arm and ankle so funny? And how is being poisoned amusing to you?" said Naruto.

"Did that poison get to your head because you're sounding really dumb right now? I never said that you being hurt and poisoned is funny or amusing," said Sasuke

"Well you just sounded like you were amused by me being hurt," said Naruto.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I pushed him away from me with my right arm.

"I'm not in the mood to be all lovey and touchy. My left arm is broken and my right ankle is broken. How do you think I feel right now? I am freaking pissed off! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" I said as Sasuke pulled me closer to him.

"Then can I hug you?" asked Sasuke.

"Fine," I said as Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me.


End file.
